


Lets style it up a bit!!!

by oneglowstick



Series: Haikyuu girls!! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Date Night, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, I promise, Kisses, LGBT, Nail Painting, Not really though, Rule 63, Slight Smut, Touching, genderbent, girls, good endings, just a lil bit, just at the end, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneglowstick/pseuds/oneglowstick
Summary: Tendou decides its time to give ushijima some more styleits almost midnight and ive been dying to write about these girls forever now plz enjoy it cause i love genderbent stories
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Haikyuu girls!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775710
Kudos: 46





	Lets style it up a bit!!!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this brightens ur mood!!!! :D ENJOY
> 
> there is slight smut at the end, sortaish, i will probably end up making a whole other story for that so dont worry :) hehe

there is literally nothing. to. do. 

tendou has been at home for the past hour with nothing to do. ushijima has been at practice all day and tendou always gets home before her but she usually has work to do or she will draw till ushijima gets home but this time she just wasnt feeling it. shes been drawing all day so she doesnt really want to draw anymore and she already got all her work done. now it has finally come to this where she is laying on the couch backwards with her head hanging off the edge.

she was currently laying there with no shirt on, just full out in her bra and some random black shorts. she had already gone through her entire closet trying on all the random outfits she had so now she was just sitting there.

she rolled around the couch and groaned super loud.   
"uuuuuuuGGGGHHHH WAKA KUN PLZ COME HOME ALREADYYY" she screamed at the wall frowning as she stared knives into the wall. 

and like magic just came forth from the lords the door opened and she saw the face of her beautiful girlfriend enter the apartment.   
"Satori is everything ok? i heard you yell my name." she closed the door behind her and set her gym bag down. she finally got a good look at her shirtless girlfriend and you could see a small blush form on her cheeks but she kept her face still.

tendou has never gitten up so fast in her life. she instantly ran over to ushijima and jumped up into ushijimas arms and she gave her a big monster hug.   
"waka-kuunnn i missed you so muuuccchhh!!!! you've been gone all day and im so boorreeddd" she whined giving ushijima sad little puppy eyes. 

"i do apologize satori, practice was a little longer then usual today, why do you not have a shirt on?" ushijima asked and tendou just giggled  
"because i got bored of even wearing a shirt!! thats a big amount of bored ness!!!!" she whined and kept holding onto ushijima like if she let go everyone would die. 

"well please go put a shirt on while i take a shower and then we can hang out together" she finally set tendou down making tendou release her grasp on ushijima.   
"fiiiinnnneee i willllll" she smiled and ran upstairs with ushijima slowly behind her but they took separate routes, ushijima to the bathroom and tendou to the bedroom.

tendou decides to put on a black crop top with a red skirt and this flame flannel she found at a thrift store once. she was very stylish and enjoyed the pleasure of knowing she looks good in an outfit. she looked in the mirror and did a little twirl happy with her outfit choice. she felt as if something was missing though. she looked in the mirror for a momeny before realizing her nails weren't painted. she usually has them painted but today i guess she didn't. thats when the light bulb popped above her head.

she started looking around in every cabinet for a sign of some nail polish and nail polish remover. when she found some colors and the remover and smiled and put it all on the ground. as she was in the process of doing this action ushijima walked in the room with a hoodie and some sweatpants on. 

ushijima was not super stylish. she more cared about comfort. but tendou decided to change it up a little. it was only 2pm so she would have as much time as sh needed.

"waka-kun i have a great idea for what we can do!!!" she said and smiled running over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.   
"come sit come sit!!" she grabbed ushijimas hand and pulled her to the middle of the room on the ground and she spread out all of the nail polish.

"whats all this for?" ushijima asked looking at all of the supplies in front of them.  
"i wanna paint ur nails!!! you never do anything out of ur style so i think it would be fun!!" she smiled clamping her hands together. ushijima did look a little off about the whole idea.  
"wont that get in the way of volleyball?"  
"nope!! as long as ur nails are short it doesnt matter if they are painted!!" she explained and afetr a minute ushijima nodded.   
"alright, as long as it doesnt interfere with volleyball."

"Yayyyyy!!!!" she smiles and scoots close up to ushijima and grabs some colors. ushijima took this time to admire tendou. she was always interested in how tendou was able to stay this energetic through out the day. she really liked it though. it was cute. she gazed at tendous face admiring the features of her face. tendou finally looked up with black nail polish in her hands to meet the gaze of ushijima staring at her. 

"like what ya see?" she smirked and giggled playfully placing a small kiss on ushijimas nose. ushijima was taken back by this but recovered quickly with a small blush om her face.   
"yes i do." she stated nodding and tendou just giggled "how flatteriinnggg" she smiled and grabbed ushijimas hand.   
"does this black work?" she asked smiled and ushijima looked at the black nail polish and then nodded. 

finally tendou started. she started off with a clear layer but ushijima was a bit confused by this.  
"why are you making it clear?" she asked tendou and she literally shrugged.  
"i dont know, i see pros do this and it helps i guess?? i think it does sooo we're doing it!!!" she smiled and continued. 

it was a slow and quiet process but it was nice. as tendou worked she held ushijimas soft hand in hers smiling like a dork the entire time.  
when tendou was super focused she would bite and nibble on her bottom lip a bunch which ushijima always enjoyed, she thought it was cute in more then one way but only at certain times.  
tendou finally finished the first hand and she blew at ushijimas fingers softly before kissing the top of her hand softly. 

"ur nails are still a little wet so dont let them touch anything." she smiled and ushijima nodded. tendou then started on the next hand. as she was working on the second hand she realized ushijima had a cracked nail. "where did this come from??" she asked pointing at the nail and ushijima sighed softly.  
"i hit a volleyball a bit off and it cracked the nail, not much to worry about." she said and tendou nodded  
"well you better be careful!!! make sure those nails stay short before you go to practice." she stated poking ushijimas cheek and you could see the smalled smile appear on ushijimas face.   
"i will, dont worry." now it was ushijimas turn to move forward a little and give tendou a small kiss on the cheek

this made tendou blush slightly and she giggled, but she soon was put back into concentration as she continued with the other hand. during this time ushijima continued to just stare at her girlfriend. she was seriously super lucky to have this girl as her girlfriend. she watched as the brush swiped against her nail and she trailed that gaze up tendous arm to her shoulder to her face. the moment the final stroke of the brush came off ushijimas nail she leaned over and gave tendou a kiss on the lips.

it was soft and gentle, but it was passionate and full of love for the girl. tendou was actually a little surprised by the kiss at first but she didnt take another second to start and kiss back just as passionately. the kiss felt as if it lasted hours, but they finally pulled apart and they both had the softest smile on their faces.   
"so? how do you like them miss?" tendou asked ushijima as if she was a pro or something. ushijima took her nails up close and she nodded gently. "they are very pretty, thank you satori you are very good" she stated and tendou squealed.   
"oh stooppp im blusshhiinggg" she giggled and smiled now standing up. ushijima followed and sighed. tendou took this chance and she put her hands on ushijimas cheeks and gave her a big messy kiss on the lips. ushijima certainly wasnt expecting it when her eyes widened and she took a step back so she wouldnt fall over. once she regained her balance she placed her hands around tendous waist and she sighed into the kiss.

even ushijima missed kissing through out the day while she was at practice. the kiss remained silent and steady until a second later ushijima was pushed up against the nearest wall with tendou pressed up against her the kiss getting a little more heated. tendou slide her tongue against ushijimas lower lip and it took only a second for ushijima to slide open her mouth softly. the tongues fought against each other in a heated debate. tendou kept one hand on ushijimas cheek as the other went down and grasped her arm pressing it against the wall. tendous leg slide in between ushijimas legs and pressed up a bit right between her legs causing a small gasp to escape the others mouth. tendou pulled away and smirked.

tonight was gonna be eventful for the both of them.


End file.
